Man
Man, or "of Man", is the English term used to denote any sentient soulful being with infinite will and potential lacking immortality. In Tantar "Tar" or more specifically "Eren" can be used in the same way. Qualifiers To qualify as a Race of Man a species must possess all of the following: *A Soul containing a Spark and all five Elements of Reality *An infinite will *Infinite Potential *Sentience *Mortality *The ability to be an Inspiritor Races Known Races of Man include: *Tantar *Humans *Chektar"e *Altrentian *Musels *Chimeras *Eveletera *The People of Cor"o Fall of Man A Fall of Man is what occurs when Man creates a new Demon. Thus far there have been Two Falls of Man, each with heavy consequences for Man, usually resulting in them seeing themselves as less than they are, making it harder for them to ever realize their Full Force of Will or Potential. It is because of demons changing how Man sees themselves that Man's so called Full-Force of Potential or Will is never reached. The First Fall of Man: The Fall of Cor"o : 25Cc The first fall of man happened before the current omniverse in the first existence; Cor"o. The people of Cor"o rejected Chamadya's gifts and began to fear her, the fear then grew and corrupted her becoming the first Demon, Fear, pushing her to change to what they saw her to be, a destroyer and she became The Chaos. Fear gave The Endless a foothold in existence to influence reality and forever torment Man. The Second Fall of Man: Deal with the Devil : 2442/8.Kwak/4666/6.6 Rogs-She-Ray Fenir-Deph, King of Trron at the time had the desire to see the will of his people unshackled. Dephlar, not wanting another fall to occur did not make any beings with high enough will to ignore the Immortals. Rogs-She-Ray however saw this as a great loss of potential for his people as well as a blow to their pride and wanted them to be free, ignorant of the costs it could hold. Though his pride and wanting to overcome The Immortals and unshackle his will he set to work building a machine to communicate with The Spark itself. He and six other Tantar hid it from The Immortals, and continued to work in secret, lying when asked about the machine as the king forced his people into working until they could do no more and their spirits where slowly broken. His desire for the machine's completion grew and grew each day making him cut corners and rush the completion of the project. His feelings of desire and pride grew into a hate for The Immortals and he began to see them as monsters and even planned to destroy them. The machine was completed eventually and once activated, it indeed contacted a being but it wasn't The Spark. However the voice offered them a deal, their free will and the full control and responsibility of their souls, for seemingly nothing. Rogs-She-Ray quickly agreed and the deal was struck, Tantar and all of man would be unshackled and gain a true free will of their own. However, with the responsibilities of their own souls in their hands their soul would be contestable. Meaning depending on their choices The Endlessness could claim their souls if they strayed into the paths of the Demons. And though Rogs-She-Ray's arrogance seven Demons were born. Pride, Want, Tyranny, Deceit, Despair, Wrath, and Ignorance. The Last Fall of Man A proposed event where a new Demon is born into the world through man and is used to seal the final deal between The Endless and Man, giving control of all souls over to The Endless. The First When Cor"o was created by The Shapers they also created a pair of beings to live there together. Their names were Atmos and Lelliel. They were created to be perfect beings in a perfect world, and though the first union of their souls had a child, Raith. They lived perfectly together for a long time until they were one day confronted by The Spark itself much to the surprise of The Shapers. The spark offered three gifts to Atmos and Lelliel of which he said they could each take one. The Spark offered three Seeds, One of Life, one of Will, and one of Potential. Atmos took the seed of Will, while Lelliel would take the seed of Potential, and so from then on they would pass down these two aspects to each of their children. However, having not taken the seed of life this doomed all men to one day perish, though all men would have infinite will and potential from then on. Raith however was left without a seed at all, and would go to The Spark and from him would alone receive the Seed of Life, being destined to live forever outside of the lives of the rest of man. Full-Force Main Article: Full-Force Because of the existence of Demons, Angels, and Djzinn it is nearly impossible for man to realize their full power as they grow to believe they are less than they are and are limited by how their minds work, locked into a lower state of being. Full force is a new state of being able to be achieved by any of a race of Man. Full-Force is achieved , often temporarily, when a Man realizes the full power of their infinite Will or Potential, meaning each man has the ability to have three separate Full-Force States: Will, Potential, and Both. For Full-Force to be achieved first a Man must first realize, and then overcome their soul's greatest flaw. Often once realization happens depending on Will, or Potential the soul poses it's own test, this test often involving past events leading up to the current chain of events. So it is not only a choice to overcome the flaw of the Man but also a choice to alter history so the events leading up to it happen at all. Often times those who go Full-Force claim to have this event orchestrated by The Spark itself though it's also believed this is simply the unrealized will or potential of the Man orchestrating the event. Very little is know about the state of Full-Force itself as it seems to always manifest itself differently, sometimes even choosing an Element of Nature or Domain as a theme. The state is known to be quite temporary, often only lasting minuets before Demons, and other thoughts are able to re-shackle the mind, though it is much much easier to go Full-Force again once it's been achieved the first time. It also seems the test does not need to be repeated, even if going a different kind of Full-Force, though for this sometimes a new kind of flaw must be overcome. The state itself is often accompanies by immense power increase and the gaining of new abilities virtually unseen any other time anywhere in existence. It is also known that it is much easier for a Gramani to go full force as nearly every one of them has done so, in fact it is seen as a necessary part of their story. Gramani To be a Gramani one must be of Man, unless another takes the soul vessel of the gramani though their death. Inspiritors All of the species of man or any with a soul of man can be an inspiritor. This is because the combination of an infinite will and an infinite potential, even if unrealized, causes the spontaneous creation of Insprites. This means the imagination of each Inspiritor is linked to a universe of it's own, specifically one in the Jye system. This means that everything and everyone an inspiritor imgines becomes real in this universe they imagine. Because most inspiritors don't realize their infinite will and potential the generation of Insprites is almost always subconscious. Category:Soul Type Category:Man Category:Race Category:Beings Category:Life Category:Tanis